Monster Mash
Not to be confused with the zombie trick from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Monster Mash is an achievement unlockable on the iOS, Android, Nook, and PS Vita versions of Plants vs. Zombies. Monster Mash is earned by killing five or more zombies with a single Squash. Origins Its name acts as how the zombies are the "monsters," and how Squashes mash zombies. Its name is also a reference to the show "Monster Mash" and the song of the same name. Strategies Survival: Pool (Hard) Start with any of the survival levels. Recommended in Survival: Pool (Hard). Survive normally until the last two flags. Plants needed for the last two flags in Survival: Pool (Hard): *Tall-nut *Squash *Imitater Tall-nut (or Wall-nut if you do not have the Imitater) *Cherry Bomb *Potato Mine *Pumpkin *Doom-shroom *Coffee Bean Have at least five Twin Sunflowers on the screen and collected around 1000 sun and is neatly taking care of other rows. Make sure any one row (recommended the first row) is all cleaned. No plants. Plant one Potato Mine in the first column and protect it with Pumpkin. Next, plant a Wall-nut or Imitater Tall-nut in the second column and wait for zombies to come. Blast those zombies with Cherry Bomb. Next plant a Doom-shroom (without a Coffee Bean) and protect it with a Pumpkin on the third column. Now, when the group of zombies have been gathered near the Doom-shroom, give it a Coffee Bean. Plant a Tall-nut on the fifth column. Many zombies would gather to eat it. Protect with a Pumpkin. Now is your time use a Squash when a lot of zombies have been gathered. Plant it on the fourth column. By this time, you should have easily earned the achievement. No need of completing the level. Tall-nut and Squash Needed: *Tall-nut *Squash *Any offensive plant *Lily Pad *Mode: Last Stand Key: *S= Squash *T= Tall-nut *C= Peashooter *( )= Lily Pad */= Free spot Here is the map: S/ / / / / / T T C/ / / / / / /T T ©/ / / / / / / (T) (T) ©/ / / / / / / (T) (T) C/ / / / / / / T T C/ / / / / / / T T Let zombies pile up in the first row. When they reach the end, Squash a whole lot of zombies, simple as that. When Squash is done, replace with Peashooters to win Last Stand. Last Stand strategy Plant multiple Wall-nuts in front of a Squash on every lane. In Last Stand Endless for iOS, it is possible if you play 15 or more flags (you also get The Stuff of Legends achievement for that) normally, then you can sell some undamaged plants for sun, then you place a number of Tall-nuts to stack the zombies up and a Squash when there is a huge pile of them. You can then get the Monster Mash achievement. Level 3-10 Place a Tall-nut, wait for the mass to appear. Plant the Squash at the final wave, then you get it. Survival: Endless strategy After reaching around 50 flags, you can simply plant a Squash randomly in the mass of zombies, and you will get this achievement. Minigame Strategy Column Like You See 'Em This strategy is easy when a large Zombies Appear each lane, simply put Squash at the front of the Zombie and you get the achievement. See also *[[Achievements (PvZ)|Achievements (Plants vs. Zombies)]] *Squash *Explodonator ru:Ужасное месиво How would you rate Monster Mash's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:IOS achievements Category:PlayStation Vita achievements Category:Nook and Android achievements